


What does 'married' mean?

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Jack and Dean bond, M/M, Marriage Proposal, pure and innocent jack, we need it after the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: His frowned deepened. “Permission for what?”“Permission to propose to Cas.” A pause. “To get married. Not like officially, but it’ll be official enough for us. You know, just a ring.” Dean was staring uncomfortably now, and all Jack wanted to do was run.





	What does 'married' mean?

Jack bites at the dry skin on his bottom lip as he searches up something important on Sam’s laptop.

Slowly hitting the keys one by one using his index finger, he frowns when he recalls Dean’s strange behaviour an hour ago during breakfast. Castiel insisted he eat breakfast so that he would have enough energy to last throughout the day. 

Even though he does not need to eat, his father made him consume a whole stack of pancakes that Dean had made, which were covered in golden syrup. He refused to eat the butter.

The pancakes tasted almost as good as nougat.

He had walked to the kitchen after changing into his normal clothes from his sleeping clothes – Sam said there was a difference – and sat on a stool next to Sam, waiting for breakfast.

Dean was already flipping the pancakes when his father walked in, and then proceeded to drop one straight from the pan onto the floor after wishing Castiel good morning.

“AH – son of a bitch, that really burns!” Dean had yelled, prompting both his father and Sam to yell at the same time;

“Dean!”

Dean turned his head to face Jack and grinned while sucking on the tip of his middle finger.

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

Castiel had shook his head and smiled at the same time. That confused him. Why would you shake your head in negativity and smile with positivity at the same time?

Sam had huffed and flicked a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes, which made Jack realise that he had rolled them in annoyance of Dean.

The rest of breakfast carried on in peace with Dean singing snippets of what sounded like a very famous pop song that he had heard playing on the radio in his father’s truck. Sam laughed a little and pointed at Dean;

“There’s no denying you like Taylor Swift now Dean!”

Dean only chuckled back, smiling at his father as he shovelled an enormous amount of pancake into his mouth.

Sam left first, telling Jack about research for another case and invited him to help.

Smiling, he said; “Thank you, Sam. I’ll see you later.”

Castiel was next to leave, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he quietly walked out of the kitchen.

Approximately 32 seconds after his father left, Dean turned to him and promptly looked down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his T-shirt.

Jack frowned. Dean looked tired and... What was that word? Nervous? Worried? He wondered what was wrong and feared at the possibility of Dean being angry and upset at him. He only ever tried to please the fierce hunter who has turned into one of his closest friends – no, family.

That’s what Dean was; family. So were Sam and Castiel. His family.

Steeling himself for the worst, he straightened his back and leaned forward, closer to Dean, making sure Dean knew he was taking this seriously.

“Are you alright Dean? I understand you might be tired from the hunt yesterday and seeing that you were the first to wake up this morning I thought you – “

“Jack.”

He nodded and crossed his arms. (He noticed people tended to do that when they were stressed, angry or worried.)

Dean twisted slightly in the kitchen chair and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but he was very sure it was only 16.3 seconds. How weird. He also looked like he wasn’t sure of what to say.

He finally broke from his trance and placed two large and warm hands on Jack’s shoulders, covering them almost completely. Jack blinked and maintained his posture, tilting his head slightly to the left as he lifted his eyebrows up.

Perhaps Dean needed some advice, so he smiled and waited.

“Jack… look, this is really hard – wait, no that’s wrong – I needed to ask if… uh. Shit. Sam said this would be easy.”

He wasn’t sure who was more confused; Dean or him? He swallowed, realising that Castiel had never thought him how to navigate situations like this. He forced himself to remember all the times he had watched his family fight and tried to take pointers.

He didn’t like it when they fought. He hated it.

Dean looked at him squarely in the eyes with no mercy, no matter how hard Jack tried, he couldn’t turn away.

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to continue.

“Look kiddo,” he exhaled. “I know you look at Cas like he’s your dad, and… I know he looks at you like you were his own son and I figured, I just figured that I should ask you for… permission.”

His frowned deepened. “Permission for what?”

Dean massaged the bridge of his nose and chuckled a little.

“Permission for what, eh? Well, uh…” Dean offered a small smile although he could sense that Dean was scared. Of what?

“Permission to ropese t cs.” For a large man, his voice could be lowered until even Jack couldn’t hear him properly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Permission to propose to Cas.” A pause. “To get married. Not like officially, but it’ll be official enough for us. You know, just a ring.” Dean was staring uncomfortably now, and all Jack wanted to do was run.

Propose? Married? What did that mean? Blinking, Jack couldn’t help but squirm under Dean’s gaze as he waited for an answer that seemed very important to him. What if his answer was so important, it would change a large thing in his life. He had never seen Dean act this way.

Jack was scared out of his mind now. What if he gave the wrong answer?

He clasps his hands together and puts his lips in a straight line. He prays to grandfather to provide him with the right answer.

“I… Yes. Yes. I mean, of course you can Dean. Propose.”

Dean rose quietly and hunched over Jack, pulling him into a firm hug as he whispered;

“Thanks kiddo.” The hug tightened. “Thank you Jack.”

And now, an hour later, he tried to find out what ‘propose’ and ‘married’ meant, but first he had to figure out how to spell it.

He typed in ‘mareed’ and pressed enter. A small suggestion showed up underneath the search box;

Did you mean: married

He clicked on it and – 

Oh.

The pictures explained everything, he remembered Sam telling him about how there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. He is extremely sure this is the latter.

He clicked on an article that explained everything he needed to know. It stated that being in love made you happy and being married meant that people were able be together for the rest of their life.

That would mean that his father and Dean were in love.

Oh, okay. He was happy for them, they deserved to be happy.

He scrolled further down and read a paragraph that should explain the sounds that exited Dean’s room late at night. One more thing solved.

He also read that during wedding ceremonies, you were required to give the happy couple a ‘wedding gift.’ Perhaps he could give them a goldfish! Maybe they would let him take care of it!

Rings were exchanged to be worn until death to remind each other of their profound love.

He was very excited now, imagining the happiness that would flow through the family for days.

He would like that.

He’s imagining a hundred different possibilities when he hears a soft knock at the door.

It opens up to reveal Dean standing with his side propped up against the door frame. He scratches the back of his neck and proceeds to rub his hands together.

“Hey kiddo,” he cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to pick out a ring for your dad. How’s that sound?”

He smiled, the shape of his mouth mirroring Dean’s.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried.
> 
> I really needed something cute after our mid-season finale so... here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Here's to a great season!


End file.
